A buzzing problem
by BehindTheCellarDoor
Summary: Castiel ran into the room like he was being chased by rabid bees, because partially, he was. Thankfully the Winchesters were there to help... right?


Castiel ran into the room like he was being chased by rabid bees, because partially, he was. "DEAN!" Screamed the angel as he rushed inside, moving his arms around. "DEAN!"

"What the hell do you want, Cas?!" said dean with an angsty -yet angry- expression. "Can't you see I am busy not talking about my feelings?"

Castiel stopped abruptly, extremely close to the hunter. Dean cleared his throat. "Cas... Personal space." Cas quickly flicked his wrist and slapped Dean with the back of his hand. "I do what I want. I am an angel, you ass."

Dean lowered his face in a sad fashion, rubbing his cheek with a pained look in his eyes. "Is this what you wanted me for? To hit me? Why do you hurt me so?" A manly tear ran down his face.

There was a low buzz coming from the next room, just the thin door separating them from the sound. "The bees, Dean. The bees followed me home."

Dean's eyes widened with fear. "What?! HOW?!"

"I panicked and forgot I could just appear back here... so they followed me." Castiel replied.

Dean paced nervously across the room before the dime dropped in. "Wait. Don't you like bees?"

"Yes, Dean. I do. But these bees are..." he paused dramatically. "POSSESSED."

Dean gasped in anger. Muttering between his teeth "demons..."

Suddenly the door opened and there he was. Sam stood in the doorway, a million feet tall, and his hair flying in the breeze. Said breeze was created by the vicious buzzing and battling of tiny wings of a thousand rabid demon-filled bees.

"So, get this..." said the moose."There are bees in the bunker, and my demon senses are tingling, so they must be possessed."

"Woah, no shit, Sherlock." said Dean.  
Castiel did not understand that reference, but he nodded like he did anyway. He wanted to look cool in front of his badass friend. "Yeah, Sherlock." He said with a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Well, AREN'T WE GOING TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS?!" Yelled the Moose as he slammed the door shut in the non-existent noses of the demon bees.

Castiel nodded solemnly, looking at Sam. "I am sorry, but the only solution is for you to ingest copious amounts of demon blood to exorcise them all. It is the only way."

Sam's eyes glowed, his lips twitching slightly with something resembling hope. "R-really?"

Dean snapped "NO, YOU FREAKING JUNKIE! HE IS MESSING WITH YOU." He growled with angst and Cas smirked.

Dean looked at Cas, staring into his blue eyes of love. "Cas, seriously, buddy...what are we going to do." Cas stared back at him, looking _past him_ and into his soul. The crossed-love stare continued and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Guys..."

Castiel motioned to the obscenely tall human to shut up, staring more into his totally platonic lover's eyes. "Silence, moose."

They stared a bit more in a completely brotherly non-romantic way until Dean finally looked away, his eyes filled with man-pain. "I must sacrifice myself. You guys can go... I'll take on the bees." He looked back at his brother with tears fighting to roll down. "I'll do it for you, Sammy. It doesn't matter if you are freakishly huge, I still love you."

"Dean you are a moron" said Sam.

"Shut up, bitch, you are ruining my moment." replied Dean as he leaned in the wall, preparing himself for the bee torture.

"You are all morons." Sighed Castiel, walking past them and opening the doors to the bee hell.

"Cas, No!" Screamed Dean in pain. "I can't lose you again!"

"He is so brave" whispered Sam, biting his knuckle.

Castiel walked into the middle of the room, the bees circling around him in a threatening -but still cute, since they were bees- way. Dean covered his eyes, he couldn't see this. He couldn't see Cas die. _Again. _NOT LIKE THIS.

Castiel glared at the creatures like the badass he was and yelled with his low and sexy voice. "HAVE AT ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!" having said that, the bees stormed, covering every inch of his well-tanned and firm body.

"CAS!" Yelled Dean, running towards him. Sam grabbed his brother, stopping him from running into the horrid scene.

"He is gone, Dean." Said Sam, holding onto Dean, trying to keep the pain at bay. It was all just so tragic.

Suddenly, there was a big flash of orange light that filled the room completely. The Winchesters averted their eyes from it. When the brightness dimmed, they looked up. There, in the middle of the room, stood a half-naked Cas, covered in bee blood.

"Cas?" they said at the same time and faster than an armadillo with rockets in his ass they were close by his side. Especially Dean, who took the opportunity to platonically run his fingers over Cas's bicep. "Cas! You are alive! How?!"

Castiel pulled a pack of cigarettes from his back pocket and lit it up by striking a match on his hard-rock abs. "There was one thing those demons didn't know..."  
Dean looked at the angel, grabbing his arm tightly and gracing his smooth skin with his fingers.

Sam stared with curiosity and whatever emotion came from seeing your big brother caress a half naked angel covered in blood. Not a pleasant sight… at least for him.

"Bees are allergic to ME." He took a puff of his cigarette and exhaled. Dean fluttered his eyelashes. He was such a badass hero.

"Cas. That was incredible." Whispered Dean in a low growl.

"I know, stick with me kiddo." Said Cas in a husky voice. The moose stared at them for a moment before walking out of the room, they could hear a faint '_You guys have issues'_ as he left.

Once the big Sam was out of the room, they proceeded to make out. In a totally platonic way, obviously.


End file.
